Halloween Screams
by miscellaneousmystery
Summary: Sam, Freddie, and Carly go trick-or-treating, Will they get a treat, or will they get a trick? Hehehe
1. Chapter 1

_**A Halloween Seddie Fanfiction! Yaaaaay!**_

_**Hope you enjoy it, my little grasshoppers.**_

_**Diclaimer: I don't own iCarly. Or the characters. But I do own my name.**_

_Sam's P.O.V._

"What should I be for Halloween?" I asked Carly, who was already looking for an Alice in Wonderland costume.

"Um… A bunny? Oh! A devil!" She said, finally finding the costume she wanted.

"Nah, I did that last year." I denied.

"Well then, be a fairy or something." She replied.

"Nah. Too girly."

"Princess?"

"Hell no!"

"Um… A mermaid?"

"No!"

"How about ummm an In n' Out person?"

"No."

"Spider?"

"No."

"Pirate?"

"No."

"Voodoo doll person?"

"No."

"Toph Bei Fong?"

"Wait, did you say Toph Bei Fong?"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Then just be… uh… SOMETHING!"

"Fine! I'll be…" I searched for a costume. "That." I pointed to a mummy costume.

"Yeah yeah just be a mummy." She made her way to the cashier.

"Wait!" I grabbed the mummy costume. "Pay for this, will ya!"

_**I don't know why, but I tend to write the first chapter of every story very short.**_

_**Huh.**_

_**Anyyyyywaaaaay.**_

_**Tell me what chu think, my little grasshoppers—til then.**_

_**-salutes and walks away.-**_

_**Review? Yes? No?**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alright, alright, my little grasshoppers. **_

_**Since everyone seems to feel strongly about a mummy costume, what do you think Sam should be?**_

_**I wanted it to be something like matching with Freddie's costume, but they won't notice that they have kind of matching costumes (e.g. Lady && Man)… until they actually see each other. So, suggestions! (:**_

_**I've chosen Batman && Batgirl soooo… IMA JUST GO WITH THAT.**_

_**Sam's costume looks like this: .?type=P&id=18815**_

_**And Freddie's:**_

_**Idk, like this? : .**_

_**And sorry if this story seems a bit rushed.**_

_**Disclaimer: Nada. (x**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Carly's P.O.V.<span>_

"Saaaaam! Get down here! Let me see you in your costume!" I yelled up the stairs at Sam.

"No! I don't have it!" She responded.

"Why not!"

"I left it at home or it's either still at the store hidden beneath the shadows."

"Then what are you going to be for Halloween? It's 3 days from now, you know!"

"I know." She came down in a Batgirl costume, and twirled in it. "You liiiiike?"

"You look sexaaaay." I teased. We both cracked up.

"As do you Carly, as do you."

"I wonder what Freddie's costume is." I said, sitting down on the couch and plopping a piece of popcorn in my mouth.

"I bet it's something nerdy." She laughed.

"Hey, don't be so mean… But it _is _funny." I giggled. "Let's take our costumes off and let's go ask him."

"Will do." She turned around on one foot and made her way up the stairs.

_Sam's P.O.V._

"FREDDIE OPEN THIS DOOR!" I shouted, banging on the tan door of the nub's apartment.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I heard the nub's faint voice through the door. "What's up?" He asked, once he opened it.

"Freddie…" Carly walked up to him, tugging on his striped polo shirt. _Ew, stripes. _"Whatcha gonna be for Halloween?"

"You'll see." He answered.

"Is it… what's that name… oh, nub nub for Galaxy tars?"

"It's _nug nug _from Galaxy _wars._" He corrected me. "And no, it's not. What about you two?"

"I'm gonna be Alice from Alice in Wonderland, and Sam's gonna be a—"

I cut her off. "Don't tell him! Since he won't tell me, I won't tell him." I turned to face Freddie. "You'll see." I said, imitating his voice.

He rolled his eyes. "I already know. A devil."

"No, this year she's not a devil. She's… y'know… gonna be in a costume."

"Woah, I didn't know that!" He replied sarcastically. I thwacked him with my fingers. "OW!"

"Shut up you're irritating me!" I said, walking back to the Shay's door, yanking Carly behind me.

Freddie followed us. "So, what're the plans?" He shut the door.

Carly sat down on the lumpy couch. "Okay, so we'll take Gibby, who'll be in a God-knows-what costume. You, Sam, and me."

"What about Spencer?" I asked, joining her on the couch.

"He says he has plans. Maybe a Halloween party?" She replied. "Anyway, we'll take you, Sam, me, and Gibby. We'll go trick-or-treating! Let's get tons of candy this year, since last year all was left of my candy was one lollipop. I wonder who ate all of my candy." She turned to me.

"I was hungry!" I shouted defensively.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Halloween Day<strong>_

_Freddie's P.O.V._

I walked into Carly's door, only to find two girls giggling on the couch. Carly and Sam. Carly, like she said, she was Alice in Wonderland, with that blue dress of hers, flowing everywhere. It looks pretty, but not as pretty as Sam's, she was Batgirl, perfectly matching my Batman costume. I did a double-take. She's in a Batgirl costume while I'm in a Batman costume? Oh, no.

But she does look good. "Hola, me amigos. Trick or treat!" I said.

"Oh, hi Freddie!" Carly jumped up from the couch.

"Sup Fredweird—what are you wearing?" Sam asked, following Carly.

"Oh. My. Gosh. You guys are matching! How cute! Hahaha!" Carly taunted.

"CARLY!" Sam and I said, in unison.

"Why the heck did you wear a Batman costume while I'm in a Batgirl costume!" Sam shouted.

"How was I supposed to know that you were going to wear a Batgirl costume! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"

We argued and argued for, oh I don't know, 3 minutes?

"Batgirl! Batman!" Carly shouted. She rolled her eyes. "SAM AND FREDDIE SHUT UP!" She took a breath, "There's nothing you can do about it, deal with it." She grabbed 3 bags off the counter and handed one to me and Sam "Now let's just enjoy Halloween." She shoved us out the door.

Sam stepped on my foot. "Nub."

* * *

><p>"Trick or treat!" We said to this blue small house.<p>

"Oh, here, here, take as much candy you kids would like." An old lady said to us, opening the door.

"Thank you ma'am." Carly said, waving her goodbye. "What a nice old lady." She said, after we were far away from the house.

"Hey, Look!" Sam said, startling us. She pointed to a shabby looking house. "Let's go trick-or-treating there." She walked towards it.

"Sam! Wait! You don't know if that's haunted or not!" Carly said, running up to her.

"She has a point, Sam." I told her.

"Stop being girly and let's just trick-or-treat." Sam responded. She knocked on the door, while Carly jumped behind me.

"Hey… where's Gibby?" I asked Carly, waiting for the door.

"Huh. I don't know he's probably—" She replied, but got cut off.

"I'm right here." Gibby said, appearing out of nowhere.

Carly and Sam screamed. "GIBBY! DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT!" Sam continued, "Why are you Tigger anyway?"

"Cuz Tigger's awesome." Gibby replied.

The front door opened, revealing a strange teenage girl with her hair in her face, wearing a maid outfit. "Hello…" She said.

"Tri-ck or-or tr-tre-tre-treat?" Sam said, stuttering.

"Our treat is the haunted house maze. At the end is something special you'll be thankful for. Are you up to it?" The girl replied creepily.

"Sure! I'd love to!" Sam stepped inside.

Carly and Gibby followed, so I joined in. "Sam… are you sure?" Carly asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. Hey, you." Sam said trying to get the girl's attention, "Chick!"

The teenage girl turned around. "Yes?"

"Tell us the rules." Sam commanded.

The girl nodded. "I divide you into groups. One group goes in one door, the other group goes in the other door. So 2 people each door. They are the same maze, but it's a different way. You must reach the middle, you have no limited time. Take as long as you need." She sighed, "If you don't make it to the middle, you may get stuck in here forever, like the other people who tried. But if you make it…" She sighed again. "You'll get something you'll never regret. There're going to be traps, but nothing harmful. Are you kids still up to it?"

"Yeah! Sounds fun!" Sam replied.

The girl divided us into groups, Carly and Gibby, and Sam and Me.

"Do I really have to get paired with this?" Sam pointed out. The girl glared at her. "I'll shut up."

"Make your way into the left door." She told us. "You and the fat boy go in the right door." She told Gibby and Carly. "Are you sure you still want to do the maze?"

"Yes." Sam said.

"Um…" Carly said.

Gibby and I just agreed.

"Mkay. Don't say I didn't warn you." She started closing the door on us. But I stopped her.

"Wait, what's your name?" I asked the girl.

She smirked. "Mary." She shut the door.

"Alright nub, let's go." Sam pulled me.

Well here goes nothing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow, this was a cruddy chapter, you think? I'm sorry ;_;<strong>_

_**Well, uh. Yeah.**_

_**Stay tuned for the next chapterrrr.**_

_**Review? Yes? No?**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~ **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ooooops. I didn't update yesterday, sorry.**_

_**And this chapter seems cruddier than the last one…**_

_**Sigh.**_

_**I'm running out of the ideas. D:**_

_**I have a lot of ideas I mean, but I'm not using them until like…towards the end-ish. I need like, 2 more chapters of ideas, and then I'll do my ideas (;**_

_**Aight? So, help me out here, please.**_

_**Disclaimer: How many times have I told you… I don't own this website, ugh. Oh, and I don't own iCarly.**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Carly's P.O.V.<span>_

"Gibby, over here, this is where I set up the control room. We can spy on Sam and Freddie to see how they're doing."

Yup. You heard it folks. I'm a bad girl tonight. Why? Oh, that's easy. Freddie likes Sam and maybe Sam likes Freddie. But I'm pretty sure she does I mean, you could just see it in her eyes. Freddie and Sam don't know that this is a trick to get them together.

We made our way into the control room, where the teenage girl in the maid outfit was waiting for us. "What's up Carly? Haha, so, look how Freddie and Sam are doing." She said, clicking on something on the screen and finally something popped up, a live video. It was recording with hidden cameras.

Oh I forgot to mention. The girl who greeted us is part of this plan. Her name? It's Patrice. No, not Mary, like what she told Freddie. Speaking of Freddie, he didn't notice her because her hair was in her face. Patrice is really nice, and she even think Sam and Freddie make a cute couple.

"Guys, I'm hungry." Gibby told us.

"What do you expect us to do? Make you a sandwich?" I said angrily, trying to monitor Sam and Freddie's every move.

"Yes." Gibby agreed. I rolled my eyes.

Patrice went up to him. "There's food in that refrigerator. Help yourself."

He nodded and stood up, walking to the fridge.

"So what's happened so far?" Patrice asked me.

"Eh. Nothing interesting." I replied.

_Sam's P.O.V._

"Move it nub! Don't be such a scaredy cat!" I pushed the dork in front of me.

"I'm moving, I'm moving!" He said defensively.

We turned left on one corner. Dead end. "Ughhh. Now look what you made me do!"

"Sam, I know you hate me and all…" he sighed, "But can't just get along so we don't get stuck in here?"

"Hmmm… Let me think… no. Now get a move on." We went the other way, to the right this time. A door. "A door?" I opened it. It was dark. Pitch black. "Well since this is maybe the only way…" I grabbed his arm and pulled him inside…

This is creepy, really creepy. There were really creepy sounds everywhere. And skeletons that were hung on the wall. Of course they're fake, right?

Just to make sure, I went up to touch one of the bloody skeletons. Nope. Ewe w ew they're real, they're real. I wiped it on the wall. "Who puts real skeletons in a fake haunted house!" I asked the nub who was next to me.

"Unfortunately, we do." A low voice said in the shadows. "And who said this is a fake haunted house?"

I tried to keep my cool and not scream, so Fredalupe won't know any of my weaknesses. I felt a hand on my shoulder, so I instinctively grabbed it and twisted it. "No actors allowed to touch people!"

"Ow!" the voice said. 8 seconds later it continued, "You'll regret that."

Now that scared the crap outta me, and I just ran out of there, Freddie following behind.

"That freakin scared the crap outta me, Benson!" I yelled, still panting from the way that deep voice talked.

"Sam Puckett, scared? Has the world gone mad!" he said, as he mockingly put one of his hands onto either side of his cheeks.

I socked him in the arm. "Shut up. Anyway, let's keep going."

We kept walking throughout the maze and something from the ceiling dropped down. Ugh. Stupid decors. "This maze seems to go on forever!" I ripped the decoration off of the ceiling.

Turn right here, left here, left here, dead end. Go back, something jumps in front of us, I attack it. I jumped over this block thingy, laughing as I saw Freddie stuck in some ropes.

"Uh… Sam… A little help here? These ropes feel slimy." He asked, struggling to get out. I rolled my eyes.

I walked over to him, only to see that the "ropes" were real veins. "Gross! No way, I am not helping you!" I turned to walk away.

"Okay, fine, don't help me. It wont be my fault if you get lost and get stuck in here forever."

Damn, he has a good point. I took a pocket knife out of my pocket. "Whatever, hold still." I sliced the veins and Freddie finally got unstuck. He sighed a sigh of relief, but his eyes widened as soon as he saw the veins grow back, headed straight for us.

"I think we better run." He said.

I rolled my eyes at his stupidity. "You think?"

Freddifer and I started sprinting, and suddenly fell into a trap. The ground opened up, and we just fell right in.

"Crud, where are we?" He asked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ugh, don't you think that was cruddy? I really am sorry, but [the] next chapter(s) I'm gonna be taking suggestions from you guys to what Freddie and Sam are going to be stuck with-ish.<strong>_

_**So, technically, haunted house maze **__**ideas. (:**_

_**And after a few chapters or so, like I said before, I'll give in to my ideas, and you'll be seeing what's been on my mind. Hehehe.**_

_**Thank you, and suggest, please!**_

_**Review? Yes? No?**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay, a little… suckish. I know. And sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I did update other chapters. I've been busy with projects. Ugh. Anyway, I took Tomboy22's idea and shoved it in here. These are mostly some things where I just googled… and took Tomboy22's idea, like I said before. Next chapter's the part where I put it my ideas. Hehe. Anyway, yeah.**_

_**Disclaimer: Nooooo.**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Freddie's P.O.V.<span>_

"Uh… we're at a place where everything's all creepy?" Sam suggested. I looked around.

"Do you think we're still in the maze?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure…" she replied.

"C'mon, let's walk." I held my hand out to her so I could help her stand up.

She stared at my hand for a few seconds before finally taking it and standing up. She brushed herself off.

"Okay, we seriously need some light." I tried to find some kind of light source. "Ugh, I can't find anything."

"Ew Fredwad stop tickling me!"

"I don't even think I'm near you!" I feel something slither on the ground. "Uh, do you feel that?"

"No duh!"

Suddenly, lights flickered open, revealing snakes on the ground. We were in this metal thing and the only way out was a door right across from me.

"Sam, over there." I trudged to the door. Locked. I find a note and read it aloud. "Find the key in the snakes."

"So you mean…" Sam looked to the ground. "We have to look for a stupid key." She walked towards the door and pulled out a bobby pin. "Aw man!"

"What?"

"This isn't a lock. It's a lock combination! The key _is_ in one of the snakes." She grabbed a snake and ripped it open. Blood gushed everywhere, including her shirt. I wiped it off, and she looked at me weirdly. She shook her head like she was trying to get some thought out of her head.

_Sam's P.O.V._

Uh, why'd he do that? Whatever. "Hey dorkwad." He turned to look at me. "Is it _in_ the snake or just scattered on the floor somewhere?"

"Uh, I'm guessing it's in the snake."

He grabbed one and ripped it open. More blood. "Not in here."

A few minutes later, we were covered in blood. Everywhere. And I finally found the key, the combination.

"Found it! Found it! Here!" I shoved the bloody paper in his face. He wiped it off.

"Geez, Sam, thanks." He entered the combination on the lock. It opened. "And we go in. After you."

"Don't be so scared." I teased. I walked in, and Freddie followed. The door closed by itself.

"It smells like a cave." He said. He looked around, finding the dimmest light. "It is a cave."

"Why are we…" I said, but I got cut off by the sound of yelling from birds or something.

"Bats?"

"Vampire bats?" I widened my eyes, "Aren't they like, attracted to blood or something?"

He gulped and nodded. "Oh, crap."

"How do we get rid of them?"

"Light?"

"Hand me a freakin torch!"

"Uh… Oh look, fire." He grabbed a nearby torch, and led the way out.

He started sprinting, and dropped the light on the ground, making it die down.

"Aw, now look what you did!" I kicked the torch.

"Sam, look, what is that?"

"What's what, I don't see anything!"

"That light."

"That's probably just a door." I did a double take. "A door. A way out! Come on! Come!" I grabbed his arm and shoved him out the door.

We entered another room. At least there was light. And forest-like. How cool.

"It's seems so… safe in here." I said.

"It does."

_Carly's P.O.V._

"They hit the jackpot! They hit it! The forest! They're in it!" I yelled happily. See, this is the climax of the whole maze. It's more of a romantic kind of forest, except they have to save each other from werewolves.

"They did?" Patrice asked, switching to camera number 2.

"They did?" Gibby asked, relaxing, while eating his jello. "Wow. This jello is good. Where'd you get it?"

"A special recipe." Patrice replied.

He gave her a thumbs up in agreement. "Cool."

"Shhh! Things are happening!" I scolded.

_Freddie's P.O.V._

"If this is a haunted house maze, then why's there… this?" I asked Sam, we was just walking without actually thinking of something logic to get out.

"I don't know. That's what I'm wondering right now." She pondered.

A howl came from somewhere. "I guess it wasn't that safe. Werewolves?"

"Werewolves." She nodded. "Grab me some stones and wood."

I obliged, grabbing stones and wood and handing it to her. She rubbed the two rocks together on the wood and made fire.

"There. Now hold this and be a gentleman, saving me from those werewolves."

I didn't really care, I wanted Sam to be safe. One jumped at me from behind. "Ahh!" I shoved fire in its face. Another came out, and I did the same. 3 came out, and I just threw the fire, burning their faces. "I think that's it."

"Let's get out of here." Sam said.

[Carly, while watching: "Well that didn't go as I expected."]

We turned a corner, revealing another door. "Ready?" I asked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Woah, what's with me and writing cruddy chapters these days? Ugh! Must be the stress. Anyway, next chapter, which I updated just for you! (: <strong>_

_**And those are my ideas now, and the romance kicks in.**_

_**Review? Yes? No?**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Huuuuuummmnnn, Here's the chapter. Chapter chapter chapter 5! And this is when the awesomeness kicks in—yaaay!**_

_**You know what I've noticed? Most of the awesome-writing authors belong to the "Team Seddie" group. I'm not saying I'm a good author or anything… I mean, no one's told me I'm an awesome writer yet… Heh, yeah… but it's not like you guys care or anything… heh… whatever… yeah… pretty stupid I'm bad at writing right? LOLOLOL.**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope, not me. Stop looking at meh.**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Freddie's P.O.V.<span>_

"And… a dead forest. What the heck?" I said, opening the door.

"Another forest? Seriously?" Sam asked.

"But this one seems more gloomy." I stated.

_Bang!_

"Was that a gun?" I was alarmed.

_Bang!_

"I think so."

"Quick, over that wall over there!" I ran to the concrete wall and climbed over it. "Sam, c'mon! Hurry!"

"I'm starting to think we'll never make it out of this maze." She climbed over the wall, and jumped into the river. "Why's it red? Eww! It's blood! And what the hell is that?" She pointed to something rising up from the river.

"Zombie?"

"Zombie." An arm grabbed her. "Ahh!" She screamed. "Fredward! Help! Get this thing off of me!" I see her struggling.

I grabbed the pocket knife out of her pocket and sliced the zombie's arm. It pulled its arm back. "Let's get out of here." I said, already walking out of the river and avoiding the zombies.

"I can't!" Sam yelled.

"Why not?"

"The freakin Zombie sprang my ankle! I can't walk!" She took a step forward and tripped in the water. "Ow! Ow ow ow!" She grabbed her ankle and fell backwards.

"Sam! Sam?" I ran to the spot where she drowned. I tried to look for her, only to find a zombie carrying her over their shoulder. "Hey! You! Dead guy!" The zombie glared at me. "Hand me Sam." It shook its head. "Or else I'll… I'll…" I pulled the pocket knife out of my pocket. "I'll slice you in half!"

The zombie gave up and dropped Sam, and I ran over to her, picking her up, bridal style. "Ow… watch… it Fred… nub…" She whispered.

I ran out of the blood river, and walked up to another door. I opened it, and the whole room started filling up with water. A note lay on the ground, with a key: "Use this key and find another key in one of those lockers." I laid Sam on the ground.

"Sam, you have to help me with this or we'll drown." She nodded, and grabbed the key, trying to open the locker. It wouldn't work.

"Okay, I'll use this bobby pin to try to pick this half of the lockers, and you use that key." She said.

I agreed, "Okay, just hurry, the water's at knee's length." I helped her up. She started picking the locks and opening the lockers, nothing. I tried 4 rows, and got to the last row, 2 lockers. "Okay, pick one! Quick, the water's at our necks now."

"Get that one, I'll do this one!" She picked the lock while I scrambled with the key. "Found it!" She announced. "Now what are we supposed to do?"

"Open that door!" I pointed, and suddenly the water filled the whole room.

Sam struggled trying to go down at the bottom of the room, since we were now floating and she had a hurt ankle. She put the key inside the lock, and twisted it. The door opened, and we slipped inside. What a chilly room. The door closed.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I just… my ankle hurts. And, why's it so cold?" She shivered.

I looked around. "It's a freezer."

_Sam's P.O.V,_

A freezer? Freezer. Seriously? We just got soaked, and now we're being frozen to death. This can't be happening. "Ugh, I just wanna get out of here! I didn't know it was going to be this hard!" I complained. "I wonder how Gibby and Carly are doing?"

"Gibby's probably making friends with the zombies right now." He joked. I shivered. "Hey, you cold?" I rolled my eyes at his stupidness.

"Of course I'm cold!" I said.

"Well, um…" He took his jacket off and lay it around me. "Better?"

I was surprised by his move. _Well, I wasn't expecting that._ "Better…" I said.

I don't know what got to him, but he put his arms out to me and hugged me. I was frozen at first, but grew to love that feeling of his warmth against my skin. I snuggled closer to him.

"Why you so snuggly Puckett?" He teased.

"I'm cold." I started, "And you swear you'd never tell anyone about this."

"Agreed." He stared at me, and I stared right back at him, and got caught in those muddy brown eyes of his. He leaned closer and closer… and suddenly, our lips were touching.

Right now, I didn't have a care for the world. I didn't care if we were frozen to death in this position. I don't care if a zombie's coming at us. I don't care. I only care about his warmth, his touch, his kiss. This was the most amazing feeling I've ever met. I think I'm in love.

We broke apart somewhat 5 minutes later. "Umm… that came out of nowhere." I said.

"I know… and I'm sorry."

"No, no it's fine but… I just have one question…"

He frowned. "What is it?"

"Are you in love with me?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aye, I know, seems a bit rushed. This is probably my worst story. I have lack of detail when it comes to stories like this.<strong>_

_**I'm completely out of ideas when I type these kind of stories. I'm sorry?**_

_**Lol, well, next chapter… might come later today. (;**_

_**Review? Yes? No?**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hmmm… This was probably not my best story. I'm sorry? :0**_

_**Okay my little grasshoppers, here's mah chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: Yawn. Nope.**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Freddie's P.O.V.<span>_

Did she ask if I love her?

Um.

Greaaaaat.

But why is she asking that?

Is she in love with me?

I'm so confused…

"What?" I managed to choke out.

"You heard me…" She turned her head away from me and rested her head on my lap, closing her eyes.

"I know, but I mean, why did you ask that?" I asked.

"Y'know… Cuz you just kissed me out of the blue."

"Oh… right."

"Well?"

"Yeah."

She opened one eye. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I do love you."

She opened both her eyes. "Oh…"

"Well how bout you?" I brushed some hair out of her face.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," I smirked, "Do _you _love me?" She stayed silent. "Sam?" Silence again. "Sam…"

"Yes."

Cue wide-eyed. "What? You do?"

"Yes I do okay?" She sat up, but grimaced when she moved her injured ankle. "Anyway…" I helped her sit up. "Let's just find a way to get out of here."

"Yeah. Hey, you still have that bobby pin?" I asked her.

She sighed, removing a bobby pin from her hair. "Yeah, why?"

"You can pick that lock over there." I pointed to the door.

"I guess I can… But how will I get up?"

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Like this." I sweeped her off her feet and carried her to the door. She actually feels light. Despite the fact that she always eats.

She started picking the lock and finally opened it within 20 sec. "Let's go. That door!" She pointed to another door, while throwing her arms around my neck and burying her face in my shoulder.

"Let's go." I walked over to the door she was talking about, only to reveal a room with a fridge and some computers… and Carly?

What is going on here? Is this the middle?

_Carly's P.O.V._

Oh look there's Sam in Freddie's arms. Okay. Wait? Freddie? Sam? "Ummm… hi guuuyyss…" I said.

Sam turned to face me. "Carly? Gibby? And that maid girl… is that Patrice? Is this the middle of the maze?"

"Well… um… no." Patrice started.

Gibby continued, "This is…"

"The…" I said.

"Control room." Patrice smiled.

"For what?" Sam and Freddie asked in unison.

"To spy on you guys."

"Huh?" Freddie asked.

"Well… First of all… okay." I took a deep breath. "Me, Gibby, and Patrice thought you two would make a cute couple and so we made a plan to get you guys together. So let's see. Our idea was the haunted house maze that we rented. The people were actors. Um… the water and blood were breathable. And yeah. We spied on your guys's every move. Oh, and this isn't the middle of the maze, but I guess it counts."

"Then what's the middle of the maze?" Freddie asked me, still holding Sam.

"The exit." I smiled. "And the prize was that you guys were gonna get together. And that happened right? So, congratulations!" I yelled.

"Um, I don't think we're together." Freddie said.

"Huh? But you're holding Sam… bridal style."

"I sprang my ankle!" Sam stated.

"Oh, but you guys kissed and snuggled. And protected each other." I made a heart around them with my fingers. I raised my eyebrows.

"Well…" Freddie said, trying to defend himself.

"Sam, do you like him, and Freddie do you like Sam." Patrice asked.

"Yes…" Sam said sheepishly. She blushed a bright color of pink. Wow, I've never seen her like this.

"Ditto." Freddie looked down.

"Have you asked her out yet?" Gibby interrogated Freddie.

He gave Gibby a pointed look. "No."

"Well then do it!" I forced him.

"Okay okay! Sam, will you go out with me and be my girlfriend?" He asked.

_Sam's P.O.V._

Did he ask what I thought he asked? Um… Okay.

"Sure…" I said.

He said, "Yes or No?"

"Yes. Definitely." I smiled as he leaned his face closer to my face, and our lips finally touched again, but this wasn't any kiss, it was a make-out. I smiled in his lips, still kissing him. What a joy. I'll never get tired of this.

"Um, I know you guys are together and stuff now, but can we get out of here? Quick? Because the man who rented this to us said it was a real haunted house and I don't know if he was joking or not." Carly interrupted.

"Yeah, let's get going." Patrice said, walking out.

"Where are you kids going to exactly?" A voice asked.

Me, Carly, Freddie, Patrice, and Gibby screamed, and we ran—well, Freddie was carrying me—out of that place and out to the road.

"Let's go! Go! Go! Back to my house! Quick!" Carly sprinted towards Bushwell Plaza.

_Unknown voice's P.O.V._

"Where are you kids going to exactly?" I asked the children who screamed and ran out.

I stepped out of the shadows. "Haha… as the man who rented them this 'haunted house' I sure scared them good." I smiled deviously. Something tapped my shoulder, I froze.

"Get out of my house." It said.

I ran away screaming my head off into my mommy's house.

_Freddie's P.O.V._

"What a night," I said, as Carly opened her door.

We entered and the lights were dim.

"Spencer? Spencer? Spencer? We're home!" Carly shouted, and she turned the lights on. "I wonder where Spencer is—Ahhh!" Spencer jumped right in front of her, frightening her.

"Trick." Spencer smiled. He turned on his heel to face us."So… how much candy did you get and—Freddie why are you holding Sam?"

"Long story." I told him.

He jumped up and down, "Give me the deets." He wiggled his fingers.

"We'll tell you later! Now c'mon, let's just enjoy our Halloween night…" Then Carly put on her serious face. "The day of the dead." Carly laughed, and we all laughed along. "Yeah yeah, c'mon."

For the rest of the night we watched some horror movie that Sam picked out. Of course, everyone was shocked and scared by it.

Sam look up at me and smirked. "Man up and don't be scared."

I laughed. "Sure. Whatever."

And at that, I kissed her once more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yaaaaaaay! Halloween Screams is done! Story done done done done done! *Smile*<strong>_

_**Thank you my little grasshoppers! And then when September hits, I'll start the new story or one-shot (idk yet Lol) : Thanks—for the turkey.**_

_**Kaaaaaaaaaay, well thank you!**_

_**And this was prolly not my best story, but hey, I survived. **_

_**Thanks again!**_

_**Oh, and Happy Halloween! Stay safe; And, scare little kids [:**_

**_Oh, and what're you gonna be for Halloween? Idk what i'm'unna be... My mom wouldn't let me buy a freakin costume. *sigh*_**

_**Review? Yes? No?**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


End file.
